Takiel-Ruh
Description A thin race of winged humanoids, the Ruh are capable of limited flight. They are naturally much more ambitious than the other children of Gevurah, as they are the Firstborn of the Feathers and given the Gevuran Aspect of Ambition. Standing at about five feet tall on average, the Ruh are lean-muscled and relatively thin of stature, with very little dense muscle mass. This is not to be mistaken for weakness, however, as they are usually quite swift and agile, and possess very quick reflexes. Their metabolisms are rather fast when young, making Ruh youth seem energetic and restless to other races, though it slows down radically upon passing middle-age. Such shifts affect both genders, but it happens earlier and more gradually among females, much like the transition to adulthood. This marked shift is very pronounced in Ruh society; with "youth" being prone to impulsive fervor and fiery temperament, while "elders" are much more contemplative and collected. It is almost universal among the Ruh for elders to lead and manage a community, as all but the most brash of the youth acknowledge that the elders are much more fit for the role, and while many mourn the loss of their physical prime, Ruh cultures almost always venerate and respect the elder caste for their experience and level-headed nature. A Ruh's capacity for flight depends greatly upon fitness and age, as well as outside factors such as wind. An elder Ruh would be capable of little more than a controlled dive from a height, while a strong and young Ruh at his peak could take off from standing. The majority of Ruh require a leap from some manner of high point for more impressive feats of aviation, or at least a running start for take-off. It is not too uncommon, however, for young warriors to be able to lift up on a moment's notice with a mighty flap of their wings. While males usually have stronger trapezial muscles and larger wingspans, females are almost always much more lightweight, meaning that their flight ability is approximately equal. If anything, males show a slightly higher aptitude for extended flights, while females encounter less trouble taking off from the ground. These differences, however, are usually minor, and vary between individuals. The Takiel constitution is somewhat frailer than that of their distant brethren, the Khamael. The Ruh possess thin and lightweight bones, though their skeletons are not quite as lightweight as the En have. That isn't to say the Ruh are weak, as all Gevuran races value hardiness and toughness. The Ruh have many ways to compensate for their fragility, and are capable of fighting through a great deal of pain and trauma. Still, any Ruh warrior with a brain in his head will prefer agility and quick strikes over brute force, and their capacity for flight is an advantage easily made use of. Society Culture Takiel-Ruh Orders Ardinas - The Precocious Spearmen Aninyar Racial Template Catfall (Feather Fall): +12 High Pain Threshold: +10 Flight (Winged, Controlled Gliding): +12 Easy to Kill lvl 1: -2 Point Cost: 32 -- Races Category:Races